


My Way Home Is Through You

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto Jones: Immortal, Immortality, M/M, Monologue, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Children of Earth, an Immortal Ianto Jones in fear to tell Jack the truth about his Immortality, fakes his death. However The Doctor knocks some sense into him by showing him the nature of his relationship with his wife River Song. Told in Monologue Form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way Home Is Through You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_sg1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna_sg1).



> It may be confusion,but to make it a bit clearer it's Ianto talking to Jack about his experiences.

Well Jack you want the truth about everything, alright here it is.

It's true I did die in the Thames House. It wasn't just an act I really was slipping away in your arms. I could have told you the truth. But I didn't I was scared about how you were going to take the news, which was not well. In fact I can tell by the way you look at me you are furious now.

I don't blame you....it's selfish what I did. But it's by time you know....I'm immortal Jack just like you. I have been for a long, long time. Wonder why I pressed all these questions to you about your immortality? Because the same things that occur to you each death and rebirth cycle happen to me. But how it happened was just a minor detail I'll discuss later, you want to know what I was doing before while you thought I died.

When I died in the Thames House I thought I would use it as a oppertunity to escape. Run away as far as I can so you would never find me and know my secret even if you did I would make up some lie, pretend I am someone else.

I waited till the coast was clear when I ran out of the morgue and into the streets, where I met an old friend of yours the Doctor. He looked different than before, younger about my age. At first I didn't trust going with him because I thought he was going to drive his TARDIS straight to you and reveal my secret.

But he didn't. He actually took me to quite a few places.

First he took me to a library. It was huge in scale and held every single book created in the universe. From Plato to J.K Rowling and books which won't exsist till the year I don't know 5000 AD? I didn't have time to look at them. The Doctor dragged me to this back room with all these controls and what-not. An old version of The Doctor, the one I met was handcuffed to pole, sitting adjacent to him was a woman with wild curly hair wearing a space suit adjusting some wires. Was she letting herself be electricuted? The next thing I knew she was gone....in a big flash white light.

I remembered turning towards him in shock and asking why didn't he use his damn sonic screwdriver to get the woman out of there. Well, he didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and we were off again in the TARDIS.

Next stop was Lake Silencio Utah. It was beautiful and clean. But again we weren't there to admire the scenary. He pointed me towards another direction as a figure again in an astronaut suit, seems to be a common trend in my story, comming out of the clear blue waters. Walking towards the figure was the Doctor. The visor went up and there again, was the woman from the library. This time she was all distraught as her shaking hand raised up towards her. I looked in confusion, wasn't she dead. Two green lazer beams descend, first forcing the Doctor into his regeneration cycle and the second knocking him stone cold.....dead.

The Doctor explained that it wasn't him but instead some thing called a Teselector....whatever that was....

Again we were off in the TARDIS, except this time we weren't alone. The blonde curly haired woman was back, this time not in the spacesuit. But in her normal clothes.

 _Can I come out now sweetie?_ She said.

 _Of course._ The Doctor replied.

She walked to The Doctor's side and they kissed, holding each other fiercely as if they haven't seen each other in years.

Ianto, He said turning to me, this is my wife River Song.

There was no more need for explaination. It was merely only the first part of my lesson. They saw each other die and yet there they were loving each other fiercely. It was like....it never happened. That's what he was trying to tell me Jack. You can be mad at me, but as long as the bare for me is still strong you can forgive me.

 _Take me home to Jack._

So that's how I came here. I know you are still mad at me and it's alright. But I can wait even if it takes eternity.

But please just know this. I am somewhat glad I faked my death for my adventure confirmed to me one simple truth......you mean everything to me.


End file.
